Stylish Love
by Spirited Mare
Summary: In the chaos of The Battle of Hogwarts, Sadie Style arrives to help defend the castle. All she wants is to fight, but she ends up winning more than she could ever have hoped for, while discovering a little about herself along the way. George/O.C Spoiler for the 7th book/8th film, T because I'm paranoid. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head while I was lovingly re-reading the 7th Harry Potter book. I hope it works out, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. Sadie, however, is my own creation. **

Chapter 1:

George P.O.V:

In amongst the madness of the room of requirement, Fred and George Weasley were sitting in a corner with a gold galleon. Normally they'd be overjoyed with there luck, but this wasn't money. No, this was an enchanted galleon that could be used to contact all the members of the D.A ( a secret group of students who had trained in defence against the dark arts while Harry Potter had been in his 5th year). As the castle prepared to stand against Voldemort, they had been told to get any D.A members back that would be prepared to fight. Most had realised what was going on, but a few from George's year hadn't arrived yet.

"I know! Sadie Style! How could we possibly forget her?" Fred said suddenly.

George groaned inwardly. He had been dreading the moment his twin remembered Sadie. She had been one of the first people he'd thought of, but he'd purposely not said anything.

"Urmm, I don't think she's in the area." George muttered lamely.

"Of course she is! She was visiting Madame Rosmerta, she's her Aunt." Fred said, not noticing George's hesitation.

Fred bent over the galleon, muttered a few words, and then sat back, smiling to himself.

"I've sent her a message. Let's see if she replies." Fred said excitedly.

George nodded and sat there waiting. He was torn: Sadie was one of the best witches he'd ever met, she was amazing with spells and braver than most. She was independent and would fight with all she had. But he had been best friends with her since there first year at Hogwarts, and grown extremely fond of her in there 6th year; the thought of her life being put at risk made him feel sick to his stomach. The galleon glowed slightly: a message had been sent back:

"Of course I'm in! Can't wait to kick some Death Eater ass! I'll be there soon, Sadie xxx"

"Okay, so Sadie's on her way? Can you think of anyone else?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know. Is this right? I mean, she could get herself killed." George said, twisting his hands together nervously.

"We could all get killed. Sadie's amazing and everything, but what makes her different?" Fred asked, genuinely confused.

"Because he fancies her!" Ginny Weasley yelled from across the room.

George went as red as his hair when everyone in the vicinity turned to look at him.

"Don't be stupid Ginny! She's a friend, that's all." George said quickly, but no one looked convinced.

Luckily for him, Flitwick appeared at the door.

"Everyone is meeting in the Great Hall. You should all come down there now." he said.

George nodded and turned to his twin; but Fred stayed put as everyone filled out of the room.

"Come on you guys!" Ginny called from the entrance.

"We'll just be a sec Ginny!" Fred called to her. She nodded and left.

"Oh really. So why are we waiting here when all the action's going on in the hall?" George asked Fred.

"Because I want it out of you. Do you seriously fancy Sadie Style?" Fred asked.

"Does I matter? Thanks to you she'll likely be dead in an hour." George said grumpily. Fred frowned, so George explained: "She's gonna dive right in, start attacking anyone she sees wearing a hood, kill half of them and get hit by the first curse that comes her way. You know her, she won't listen to anyone."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Fred mumbled quietly.

"Yeah well, you don't think at all, do you?" George snapped.

"Nope. He doesn't. But that's no reason to be snapping at him." a voice like bells called from behind them.

Sadie Style stood with her hands on her hips, a cheeky grin on her face. Her long flame red hair framed her heart shape face, and her clear blue eyes glistened with curiosity. Her lightly freckled skin was slightly flushed from the up hill climb from the portrait in Aberforth's pub. Her long, lean frame was bent slightly as she regained her breath.

George stood there staring at Sadie. She was gorgeous. No, that didn't even come close to describing her. She was beautiful. How had he got by every day when she was at school with him? Right now he was trying not to drool.

"Hey Sadie." Fred grinned, shooting daggers at George with his eyes. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Fred. I'm fine." Sadie said, seeming slightly dazed. "Better now you decided to involve me! I can't believe you didn't say anything until now!" she seemed to recover her composure.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ahh, it's okay. At least you called me. If you didn't..." she let the sentence hang in the air.

"Voldermort would cower under your wrath!" Fred laughed.

"Damn straight!" Sadie said, making the twins laugh. They were such comedians, hardly anyone made them laugh, apart from Sadie.

"Come on. We need to get going, or we're going to be late. Flitwick says everyone's meeting in the main hall, we don't want to miss it!" Fred said.

"Let's go then." Sadie said eagerly.

George rolled his eyes but Sadie caught him and frowned at him. She slowed her walk until she was along side him. George tried to keep his breathing level and his face calm, but it wasn't easy.

"What's your problem?" she asked as they made there way to the Great Hall.

"Your the only person in the entire castle who seems to be enjoying this!" George said.

"I'm just sick of living in fear if Lord Voldemort. The sooner we kick his mouldy ass the better!" Sadie explained with a huge grin.

George laughed at her bluntness, no one but Sadie Style would put it that way. As they reached the Great Hall they saw everyone was sitting in there house tables, looking up expectantly at Professor McGonagall. She was standing on a raised platform, the other professors and members of The Order of the Phoenix behind her. The luminescent figures of the ghosts were standing here and there about the Hall. George, Fred and Sadie sat down hesitantly at the Gryfindoor table, un sure if they were still counted in there old house.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point." McGonagall said.

The students seemed terrified, glancing at each other and muttering under there breath. George saw Harry making his way around the edge of the hall, appearing to be looking for something.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" Ernie Macmillan shouted.

George clapped along with a few others.

"If you are of age, you may stay." Professor McGonagall said.

"What about our things?" a Ravenclaw wondered. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" A Slytherin asked.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." said McGonagall.

George whooped and cheered along with the Gryfindoors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He highfived Sadie, who looked delighted at the turn of events.

"We have already placed protection around the castle." Professor McGonagall said, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-"

Professor McGonagall's last words were cut off and an entirely different voice echoed around the hall. George heard Sadie stifle a squeal, and before he realised it he had taken her hand in his own.

"I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was a deafening silence, that made everyone feel un easy.

"Give me Harry Potter." Voldemort said, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Every person in the Great Hall turned to stare at Harry, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

Then Pansy Parkinson stood and screamed: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Then, like a great wave, the Gryfindoors stood to face Pansy. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did the same. George pulled his wand from within his robes and pointed it as Pansy, rage rushing through him.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said stiffly. "You will leave the hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow."

The Slytherins stood and left the hall, not a single one staying to fight.

"Cowards." Sadie muttered darkly under her breath.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Gradually, the four table emptied. A few Ravenclaws stayed ,with even more Hufflepuffs staying to fight. Around half of Gryfindoor stayed seated, much to McGonagall's annoyance.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you Peakes!"

Kingsley stepped forward and took over from Professor McGonagall.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest Towers- Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryfindoor- where they'll have a good over view, excellent positions of which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus," he indicated Lupin, "Arthur" he pointed to Mr Weasley who was sitting at the Gryfindoor table "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need some body to organise defence of the entrances to passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred, pointing to himself, George and Sadie, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here, and we'll divide up the troops!"

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too bad! I'm not sure I got Fred's personality exactly right, but hey ho! Just to clear something up, I am trying to stick to the real events as much as I can, but in my own words. I realise a lot of this speech is in the book, but I'm trying to stick to how it happened. Of course, the book focuses on Harry, so once the battle starts it will all be my own work as Fred and George are hardly mentioned, except when Fred is killed. Another thing, Fred is still going to die - :-( - but it will be slightly different. He is still caught by a spell, but things aren't quite the same as in the book. Also, I have based all of this on the book as I haven't seen the last film yet, so this chapter may be different to the film. One final thing, although it's based on the book as much as I can, I've obviously added another character so that's going to be different. **

**Thanks for reading this rather lengthy chapter and authors note!**

**Please review, it makes me happy :) :) :)**

**CreativeKazi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Da da! Chapter 2, in as many days! I'm on a role :) :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. Sadie, however, is my own creation. **

Chapter 2:

Sadie's P.O.V:

Sadie grumbled as she pulled a pint of firewisky for one of her Aunt's customers. With business at an all time low thanks to dementor and death eater patrols, she had to serve everyone. Including musty old men with sick toothless grins who stared at her like they wanted more than a drink. Sadie wished she could just kick the sadistic man out, but her Aunt Rosmerta needed the the money. As the man leant suggestively towards her, Sadie plastered a fake smile on her face. If her Aunt knew the lengths Sadie went to to get custom, she'd curse those men into oblivion.

Then Sadie saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and she couldn't be more glad to excuse herself. Sneaking into the back of the pub, Sadie pulled the fake galleon out of her pocket. She stared at it in shock. She carried it around as a reminder of a life gone by, a life at Hogwarts in safety. Sadie never expected to get a message on it!

Laughing to herself, Sadie realised she hadn't even read the message yet. It said:

"Sadie, it's Fred Weasley. We're making a stand at Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Are you in?"

Sadie slid down the kitchen cabinet she was leaning against until she was sitting on the cold floor. The school was making a stand against Lord Voldermort. Of course she'd fight. Sitting back and just letting it happen was out of the question. Sadie felt her stomach churn it apprehension at the thought of fighting, and dyeing. No it wouldn't come to that, would it? Maybe so.

_This isn't like those D.A lessons. I can actually get killed. But I'll fight. I might not make a difference, but I refuse to sit by and watch Hogwarts go down. Now I have to convince Aunt Rosmerta to let me fight. That won't be easy. _Sadie thought.

As if to prove her point, when Sadie found her Aunt she'd hardly even opened her mouth before she said:

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, Sadie Jane Style. You are not allowed to fight up at the castle."

"Aunt Rosmerta! You've got to let me!"

"Not a chance Sadie. You may be one of the best young witches I know, but your far too reckless. You'd get yourself killed in seconds!"

Sadie glowed inside at the amazing complement her Aunt had just given her; but she had to stay on track.

"You'll go. You'll fight. Why can't I? Whys shouldn't I get the chance to define the world I'll have to live in?"

"I said no, Sadie, and that's the end of it!"

Sadie whirled round and stormed off to her room. She walked in, picked up her sneakescope and threw it at the wall.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" she shouted, letting all her anger out.

Grabbing the galleon from her pocket, Sadie was half way through sending a message of fury at not being allowed to fight when it hit her. So what if her Aunt said no? So what! She had to fight, she had to help. With an evil smirk, Sadie glanced out of her window. There was no one around. Sadie opened it and lowered herself down, fumbling for a foothold. She soon found one and looked down; it was the top of the first floor window. Sadie let go of her own windowsill and reached down to grab the one she was standing on. She swung her legs out from under her so she was hanging onto the ledge with just her hands. Peering below her, Sadie guessed the drop was about 5ft. She could feel her fingers slipping, so she let herself drop.

Sadie hit the ground hard, but bit her lip to keep silent. Keeping to the shadows, Sadie snook round to Aberforth's pub. There was a secret tunnel there that lead to the room of requirement, she could get into Hogwarts without her Aunt even knowing! Sadie was almost there when the man from the pub jumped out of an alley way and grabbed her. His hands gripped her shoulders tight enough to give her bruises.

"Where are you goin at this hour lil darlin?" he asked, his voice thick with alcohol.

"It' none of your business. Let me go!" Sadie tried to keep her voice level.

"Naw, I think I'll keep ya for a bit." he said.

Sadie bought her arm back and smashed her fist into his face. His nose made a disgusting crunch as she broke it. He lunged for her but she dodged and kneed him where it hurt. As he lay moaning in pain on the floor, Sadie walked over to him.

"When I say leave me alone, I mean it." she said, then kicked his face. Hard.

"That was a pretty impressive display." a man said. Sadie spun round to see Aberforth standing by an open door across the street.

"Thanks." Sadie replied. "My parents were muggles, so I know how to defend myself the old fashioned way as well."

"Looks like you learnt well." he remarked, looking at the fully grown man who was whimpering on the floor by Sadie's feet. "I suppose you'd like to come in?"

"Yes please. If that's okay?" Sadie asked.

Aberforth nodded and motioned for her to come in. Sadie didn't bother to step over the man as she made her way across the street to Aberforth's pub. He sat down at an old coffee table and indicate for her to do the same. He peered at her as if he was trying to work something out.

"Do you live round here? I reckon I know you from somewhere."

"Madame Rosmerta is my Aunt. I'm staying with her to try and protect my parents." Sadie explained.

"And does she know your here? To go to the castle to fight?" Aberforth said.

"No." Sadie looked at the floor. "Please don't tell her."

"I won't. You know you'll likely get killed?"

"Yes."

"But how do you know they even need you?"

"I was sent a message...The galleon! I was supposed to reply!" Sadie suddenly remembered. She yanked it from her pocket and sent a brief message back saying she'd be there soon.

"Right then. I'll open the passage up for you. Just try not to get killed. Your Aunt will never forgive me!"

"I'll try my best. And thank you." Sadie said as the passage to Hogwarts opened.

Sadie stepped into the passage and walked towards the light at the other end. She kept walking, and walking, and walking, but the tunnel never seemed to end. Suddenly it rose steeply and Sadie's breath came in short little pants. Eventually she came to a small flight of steps which led to a door. Listening in, she could hear two people talking.

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

That was Fred Weasley! Sadie smiled, she could use what she heard for blackmailing power.

"Yeah well, you don't think at all, do you?"

And that was George, sounding uncharacteristically angry at something. The twins were always joking and lightening the mood, Sadie could count the times she'd seen them argue on the fingers of her hand. She decided to intervene before it got serious. Pushing the door open, she walked into the room of requirement.

"Nope. He doesn't. But that's no reason to be snapping at him." Sadie called from behind them.

The look on there faces when they saw her was priceless. Sadie stopped and stared at George. When she looked into his chocolate brown eyes she was suddenly at Hogwarts in there 4th year, dripping wet from a vicious girls vs boys snow ball fight. Then in there 5th year when they took there owls, George hadn't revised at all, even though she'd nagged him to. Then his last year at Hogwarts where he'd rode that broomstick out of there, seeing his face for what she thought would be the last time, when she'd been filled with unexplainable sorrow. Now, that face was taken over by a massive grin. His eyes shone with mischief and happiness. What was three too be happy about? Sadie realised that she was smiling widely to, out of sheer joy of seeing him again.

"Hey Sadie." Fred said. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Fred, I'm fine." Sadie said, feeling guilty that she'd hardly even noticed him. "Better now you decided to involve me! I can't believe you didn't say anything until now!" she snapped out of her trance, and concentrated on Fred.

"Sorry 'bout that." Fred grinned mischievously.

"Ahh, it's okay. At least you called me. If you didn't..." Sadie let the sentence hang in the air.

"Voldermort would cower under your wrath!" Fred laughed.

"Damn straight!" Sadie huffed, making the twins laugh.

"Come on. We need to get going, or we're going to be late. Flitwick says everyone's meeting in the main hall, we don't want to miss it!" Fred said.

"Let's go then." Sadie said eagerly.

Sadie caught George rolling his eyes at her, and she frowned, her elation at seeing him fading. She slipped back into step with him, and asked:

"What's your problem?"

"Your the only person in the entire castle who seems to be enjoying this!" George said.

"I'm just sick of living in fear if Lord Voldemort. The sooner we kick his mouldy ass the better!" Sadie explained, pleased that George wasn't annoyed with her. She realised she was beaming, but didn't care.

As they approached the Great Hall, Sadie saw lots of familiar faces from her Hogwarts days. The four long tables bought back happy memories, she sat down nervously with Fred and George, unsure if they still belonged there. Professor McGonagall was standing on a raised platform, with the other teachers and a few people she didn't recognise. They must be this Order she'd heard of, wizards and witches who fought against Voldemort. The Hogwarts ghosts were also present, dotted around the hall.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point." McGonagall said.

The students seemed terrified, glancing at each other and muttering under there breath. Sadie saw a boy moving slowly around the hall, and realised he was Harry Potter. She recognised him from when she used to be in the D.A. He looked worried, as if he was looking for something.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" A boy shouted. He had been in the D.A, Ernie something.

Sadie clapped loudly. She'd come to fight, and no one was stopping her now.

"If you are of age, you may stay." Professor McGonagall said.

"What about our things?" a Ravenclaw wondered. "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" A Slytherin asked.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." said McGonagall.

Sadie grinned widely and cheered along with the other Gryfindoors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; she hated Snape with all her might. Sadie highfived George, still grinning from ear to ear.

"We have already placed protection around the castle." Professor McGonagall said, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-"

Professor McGonagall's last words were cut off and an entirely different voice echoed around the hall. Sadie stifled a squeal, and felt a warm hand cover hers. She realised it belonged to George Weasley, but didn't say anything.

"I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was a deafening silence, that made everyone feel un easy.

"Give me Harry Potter." Voldemort said, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Every person in the Great Hall turned to stare at Harry, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

Then Pansy Parkinson stood and screamed: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Then, like a great wave, the Gryfindoors stood to face Pansy. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did the same. Sadie grabbed her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at the screaming Slytherin girl. She hardly knew Pansy Parkinson but she was already developing a hard core hatred for the girl.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said stiffly. "You will leave the hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow."

The Slytherins stood and left the hall, not a single one staying to fight.

"Cowards." Sadie muttered darkly under her breath.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" Professor McGonagall cried.

Gradually, the four table emptied. A few Ravenclaws stayed ,with even more Hufflepuffs staying to fight. Around half of Gryfindoor stayed seated, much to McGonagall's annoyance.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you Peakes!"

Kingsley stepped forward and took over from Professor McGonagall.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest Towers- Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryfindoor- where they'll have a good over view, excellent positions of which to work spells. Meanwhile, Remus," he indicated Lupin, "Arthur" he pointed to Mr Weasley who was sitting at the Gryfindoor table "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need some body to organise defence of the entrances to passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred, pointing to himself, George and Sadie, and Kingsley nodded his approval. Sadie blinked in surprise. The twins trusted her to help them lead? Sadie felt honoured they trusted her that much, they'd hardly spoken in 2 years!

"All right, leaders up here, and we'll divide up the troops!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to Katy Married A Weasley for her review, yeah she is! Hopefully you like that chapter, as you can probably tell it is the same one as before but from Sadie's point of view. I wanted to do this to show how she got to Hogwarts, and I think it's worked out okay, fingers crossed! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**CreativeKazi **

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, chappie 003 is here! I've not had as many reviews for this as my other story, The Adventures of Priscilla Knight ( Transformers, check it out :D ), but I'm enjoying writing it so much, I'm gonna carry on anyway! **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Katy Married A Weasley, my first reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Sadie, however, is my own creation. **

Chapter 3:

George P.O.V:

Fred, George, Sadie, Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin and Mr Weasley joined Kingsley divided the fighters up, so each leader had about a dozen fighters. George noticed that Tonks was the only member of the Order in there group. She gave him a cheeky wink, and he smiled back. Other people in his group he recognised were Lee Jordan, who clamped him on the back as he joined them, and Hannah Abbot who smiled sweetly at him. George noticed Sadie glaring at Hannah's back, and wondered what the younger girl had done to upset her.

The three leaders lead there group up to a hole in the wall where a gargoyle had once stood guard over the passageway. They stood silently, trying to listen. Harry ran by and Fred gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nice night for it." he commented.

Harry nodded grimly and kept going.

"George." Sadie hissed, trying to get his attention.

He turned round and grinned at her.

"Scared of the dark, Sadie?"

"No."

"Need someone to hold your hand?"

"No. Has it occurred to you that the death eaters might know about the passageways on the third floor by the painting and on the fifth floor by the suit of armour?"

George opened his mouth, then shut it again. How could he have forgotten? He turned and explained this to Fred, whose eyes widened. He nodded quickly, then turned to the others.

"Right everyone, we're splitting into three groups, Hannah and the three girls near her, go with Sadie to the portrait of the galloping stallion on the third floor. Lee and the boys standing behind him go with George to the suit of armour on the fifth floor near Flitwick's office. Tonks and everyone else, stay with me."

George was about to protest and insist that he or Tonks go with Sadie, but she'd already left. Sighing heavily, George led his now tiny group up to the suit of armour on the fifth floor. Lee made his way over to George, looking rather pleased about something.

"Sadie's really grown up, hasn't she?" 

"Yeah, she has." George said warily.

"She's so much prettier than I remembered. I'm going to ask her out if we both survive." Lee decided smugly.

George clenched his fists so he wouldn't knock Lee out right there.

"You okay mate? You look a bit tense." Lee said.

"There's a bleeding war going on, I think I'm aloud to be tense!" George let his anger out with a pretty believable lie.

Lee nodded and struck up conversation with a terrified looking year seven lad. He could tell George was annoyed at something, it was best to just leave him.

George found himself wishing he could be with Sadie, to make sure she was safe. He knew Sadie was a talented witch, but he also knew she was impulsive and likely to put herself in danger to save someone else. George debated trying to talk her out of fighting, but she was far too stubborn. She had her mind set on being here, and George knew no one was going to stop her. He just wanted to be where she was, to protect her...

_God dammit! When did I start feeling this way about Sadie? I can't even remember, it's like I've felt this way my entire life. Maybe I have, I just didn't realise it? _George thought to himself.

Then he heard a deafening explosion from the ground, and beams of light began to flash against the stone walls. The battle had begun. His life would never be the same again.

Sadie P.O.V:

Fred, George, Sadie, Flitwick, Sprout, Lupin and Mr Weasley joined Kingsley divided the fighters up, so each leader had about a dozen fighters. There was only one lady from the Order in there group, she seemed pretty easy going and nice. Sadie recognised Lee Jordan, who flashed her a rather large smile. She smiled back, then saw a girl from a few years below her.

Sadie couldn't remember her name, but she had been in the D.A, and as far as Sadie could remember, was pretty talented. Then the girl smiled up at George, all sickly sweet and flirtatious. Sadie felt anger boil inside her. This ridiculous little kid barely knew George! What right did she have to be looking at him like that? Sadie realised with a start that she was jealous. Jealous of this girl grinning at George like that, because she would never have the guts to do it herself. Hannah! That was her name. George looked over at her, seemingly oblivious to Hannah's charms. Sadie continued to glare at Hannah and avoided George's gaze.

The three leaders lead there group up to a hole in the wall where a gargoyle had once stood guard over the passageway. They stood silently, trying to listen. Harry ran by and Fred gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nice night for it." he commented.

Harry nodded grimly and kept going.

"George." Sadie hissed, trying to get his attention.

He turned round and grinned at her.

"Scared of the dark, Sadie?"

"No."

"Need someone to hold your hand?"

"No. Has it occurred to you that the death eaters might know about the passageways on the third floor by the painting and on the fifth floor by the suit of armour?" she asked smugly, enjoying the look of shock and horror on his face.

George shuffled over to Fred and mumbled something. Fred's eyes widened in horror and he nodded.

"Right everyone, we're splitting into three groups, Hannah and the three girls near her, go with Sadie to the portrait of the galloping stallion on the third floor. Lee and the boys standing behind him go with George to the suit of armour on the fifth floor near Flitwick's office. Tonks and everyone else, stay with me."

Sadie nodded and smiled at the four girls.

"Let's go." she headed for the third floor passageway.

As Sadie and her group made there way through the hallowed halls, she saw witches and wizards preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Sadie!" she spun round when she heard her name being called.

Harry potter raced over to her.

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" he asked, puffed out from running round the castle.

"No, sorry." Sadie wished she could help, but she couldn't remember seeing the pair at all that night.

A giggle escaped from her lips when she thought of what they could be up to.

Once they reached the third floor portrait the girls stood in silence with there wands at the ready. Hannah kept looking at her as if she wanted to say something, but chickened out when ever Sadie caught her.

"What, Hannah?" Sadie asked, bugged.

The younger girl took a deep breath, then looked Sadie in the eye, "What is going on with you and George?"

" Nothing... I don't... He doesn't...What are you talking about?" Sadie spluttered.

"Well, Fred came up to me and asked me to do my most flirtatious look on George. I didn't get why, but I did what he asked. His eyes went straight over me to look at you. And then I understood: Fred wanted to see if George still flirted with girls. Well he obviously doesn't, and the only explanation is he likes you! And you obviously really like him, with the death glares you were giving me!"

Sadie blushed bright red at this.

"Sorry 'bout the glaring." she muttered.

Hannah waved her apology off, then looked pointedly at her.

"Well, come on! Just say those four magic words!"

"Which are?"

"I fancy George Weasley"

"But I was taught not to lie."

"Don't lie then."

"Urghh! Fine! I fancy George Weasley!" Sadie shouted rather loudly, everyone around her turned to stare.

All the people she knew from her Hogwarts days : Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were grinning widely at her.

"At last! She sees sense!" Katie yelled.

"Get in there girl!" Angelina ran over for a high five and a hug.

"What have you done?" Sadie moaned at Hannah, who winked playfully.

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the ground, and flashes of light were shot up at the castle. The battle had begun. Her life would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry about how long it took to get this updated, my muse took a holiday and however hard I tried I couldn't get this to sound right. This is about the 5th version of this chapter so I hope it's okay! Just to say, battle scenes really are not my strong point, so I doubt this is as good as the other chapters. **

Chapter 4:

Within moments Hogwarts was plunged into chaos. Sadie found herself fighting death eater after death eater, stunning, disarming and shooting hexes. Looking down into the courtyard, she saw Fenir Greyback bending over Padma Patil, ready to bite her.

"Don't you dare!" Sadie screamed, hexing him, then stunning him for good measure.

The passageway Sadie and the others were guarding was blew up. Huge chunks of metal at the small group. Sadie grabbed Hannah and threw themselves to the floor, scrambling behind the debris. Death eaters swarmed out of the gap, shooting curses at the fighters. One of the other girls who was with Sadie stood and shot a disarming spell a death eater but she missed, and he shot the killing curse back at her.

"NO!" Hannah screamed and tried to run towards the girl but Sadie held her back.

"Do you wanna die as well?" she hissed.

Hannah glared at Sadie but stayed put.

The corridor was completely empty except for Sadie, Hannah, and the group of half a dozen death eaters.

"I'll explode the tunnel. Get ready." Sadie warned.

Hannah nodded determinedly and set her sights on the six death eaters.

"Bombarda!" Sadie shouted.

The corridors roof caved in, trapping the death eaters under piles of rubble. Sadie and Hannah ran forward, shooting body bind and bat bogey hexes at the death eaters. Hannah kept a look out at the end of the corridor while Sadie searched the rubble for the other girls who had fought along side them. She found the girl who'd been killed by the curse, then heard a faint moan coming from the rubble near her.

Sadie dashed over and started tearing the rubble away.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" she shrieked at the noise.

A body came into view, and Sadie couldn't hold back her screams.

"Sadie! What's up?" Hannah yelled.

"It's...it's.." Sadie tried to speak but her voice failed her.

The poor young woman's body was mutilated beyond recognition from spells and the collapsed tunnel. Her eyes shut, and her chest was still. Sadie staggered backwards, face in her hands.

_I can't do this._ She thought. _I can't watch other people die, it's too much. Oh god!_

Sadie turned back to where Hannah had been standing, but she'd gone. She had to keep fighting, she had to keep trying. As she ran run the corner, she saw Colin Creevey being hit with a green jet of light. With a furious scream she hit the death eater who'd ended Colin's life with the cruciatus curse and ran over to Colin's body. She dropped to her knees next to him. Tears were falling freely down her face as she tried to cope with what was going on. He wasn't even of age; he'd snuck back in to join the fight.

Then it felt as if the whole world shook, and her world ended in a tomb of stone.

**A/N: I know this is very short, but I wanted to end it here. Don't worry, I'll give you your next update quicker as this is so short :)**

**Has anyone else seen DH part 2? If you have leave a review and tell met what you thought :) I thought it was really good but a tear jerker, I started crying when George says : "All right Freddie?" as I know what happens, then didn't stop until the end of the film! **

**Please leave a review even if you haven't seen the film, telling me what you thought of this chapter :) **

**CreativeKazi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K, I don't own this, Sadie is the only thing I own, blah blah blah...**

**Dedication: collizy, for the longest reviews I've read in ages :) :) **

Chapter 5:

The next thing George new he was being thown back against the marble wall behind him by an extremely strong force. Looking up at the passageway, he saw hooded deatheaters swarming out like the plague. Hogwartians shot disarming spells and jinxes at them, but the deatheaters were here to kill. One of the boys George had been standing with suddenly slum,ped to the floor next to him, the light gone from his eyes.

The horrifying sight shocked George into life, making him scramble to his feet and join the fight. He was quickly submerged into the repetative mess of blood, death and screaming. He fought so many hooded figures he lost count, saw so many people he knew fall he was numb on the inside. George was fighting alongside Lee when he felt it. The floor he was standing on shook and a sound filled the hall that was so deafeningly loud he had to clamp his hands over his ears. The fighting paused momentarily, then resumed. A death eater was about to shoot the killing curse at Lee from behind, so George shot a stunning spell at the hooded figure, hitting him just over the heart.

Hearing a clanking behind him, George spun round to see a dozen suits of armour charging towards them, there steel swords glinting in the faint light. The deatheaters took one look at the advancing knights of Hogwarts, and scarpered.

"Thanks for that mate!" Lee said to one, but it marched by without noticing, it's stone face an emotionless mask.

"I don't think he's interested in a relationship at a time like this, Lee. I'm so sorry." George put on a sombre face.

"Shut up!" Lee said with a slight smirk.

"George! Lee!" a high pitched voice screamed from behind them.

Whirling round, George saw Hannah Abbot running down the hall with a worried look on her face. She reached them and skidded to a stop, breathing hard.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Lee asked.

"It's Sadie... Wall collapsed... She's trapped..."

"Where is she?" George said, a look of cold determination crossing his face.

"Follow me."

She turned on her heel and sprinted off. George and Lee followed the younger girl without hesitation. They ducked behind statues to avoid the giants swinging clubs and shot spells at anyone unfortunate enough to cross there path. For George, it seemed to take forever. He was desperate to find Sadie and make sure she was okay, but also terrified of what he might find.

As the group rounded the next corner, George stopped dead: the entire corridor had collapsed. He lunged for the rocks, tearing them away with his hands. He hardly noticed the way the sharp edges nicked and cut his skin. Lee and Hannah joined him, pulling the rocks and rubble out of the way. Then George heard a faint groan, and saw a flash of flame red hair. Sadie. He dug furiously at the stones until her small body came into view.

Picking her up out of the ruins, George carefuly brought her over the Hannah and Lee . Hannah gasped loudly at the sight and buried her face in Lee's shoulder. Lee put a comforting hand on her arm, but looked up at George. George was staring down at Sadie's lifeless, pale body, taking in the cuts and bruises that littered her face.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing." George said suddenly, and began to walk away.

"George." Lee said gently. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey can help her."

"Yes she can!" George shouted hotly.

Hannah and Lee shared a look, then nodded.

"Okay. We'll help. But let's hurry!"

Lee went out in front and to check the coast was clear while Hannah brought up the rear. They managed to get to the Hospital wing with relative ease, and George set Sadie down on one of the white linen beds. With the war raging on around them, the Hospital wing was full to bursting. To her credit, a flustered looking Madame Pomfrey dashed over to them as soon as they arrived.

"Mind out the way, mind out the way." she said, coming round to Sadie's head.

She drew her wand out from within her robes and tapped Sadie's body with it, then ran it across her chest.

"I've done all I can. It's up to you now. She is between life and death, and you must bring her back. Talk to her, she can probably hear you."

Madame Pomfrey bustled off to a casualty who'd just been brought in, leaving George with Sadie. He opened his mouth to talk to her, then shut it again, feeling silly. No. He'd do anything to save the girl lying in front of him, and that included looking like he was a little insane.

**A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry for the wait! I've been very very busy at school since the end of the school holidays and I've been having some saving isssues with my new netbook so lot's of my work has been lost. I hope this didn't disapoint after such a long wait! **

**Thankyou so much to lightbabe and FutureRulerOfTheWorld for there reviews, much loves to ya! :D :D :L :L **

**CreativeKazi **

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Really people. I'm not J.K. I wouldn't be on fanfiction if I was. Sadie is mine though, you know the dril...**

**Dedication: to lightbabe, or three very kind reviews :D :D **

Chapter 6:

Darkness. That was the only thing in Sadie's world. A constant, never begining , never ending darkness. It was quite comfortable, really. There was no pain, only peace. Sadie couldn't move though. She tried to flex her fingers but they refused. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like they were made of led. So instead, she just lay there.

Wait. There had been something very important going on around her before the darkness had taken over. Something that Sadie had to stop. But it was so nice in her dreamlike state, she really had no mind to wake up.

Until the pain began. It snook up on her, then pounced, filing every cell in her body. She wanted to scream and shout and writhe, but her body was pinned still by some unimaginably strong force. Sadie could hear someone shouting, and someone else arguing. Couldn't they just shut up and get her some pain medication? She was in agonizing pain, frozen to the spot, and they were arguing! Talk about selfish!

Then Sadie felt her body move, she was flying throught the air like a bird. Except Sadie imagined that hurt a lot less. She'd given up trying to scream, as it clearly wasn't happening. Instead she let her thoughts chase each other round and round in her head like an angry swarm of wasps; some went a little like:

"This hurts! Arggggggggggghhhhhhh!"

And her internal screeches of pain would scatter all rational thought for a while, until Sadie put a stop to it so she could think like a human being again.

Then a sadie felt a strange swaying movement, like the wind was carrying her along. This changed the pain, so it came in waves. It would eb until it was almost non- existent, and Sadie would cherish these moments, trying to work out what was happening to her. Then it would return, ten times as bad as before.

When one of these terrible waves came crashign over her, Sadie saw a white light in the distance. And all of a sudden she was floating towards it. The closer she got, the less pain she felt. Closer, closer, closer... Now there was no pain at all, just a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was right next to the light, tantalisingly close... If she could just reach out she'd be there.

Then Sadie heard a voice calling to her, a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"Sadie? Sadie, can you hear me? You need to wake up, Sadie, please. For me."

How strange. Surely if Sadie had had a life before the darkness, she'd be able to remember it? Teetering on the edge of the white light, the only thing that kept her from falling into its embrace was the voice.

"I don't really know what to say to you, only that we need you. I can't beleive you let a wall collapse on you! Can you possibly be that stupid?"

Now it was insulting her! Who ever it was must know her very well then, Sadie didn't take insults lightly. And what did it mean: 'let a wall collapse on you'? Suddenly Sadie's mind was filled with a image of a stone wall falling on a girl with flame red hair. She was crying hysterically, and didn't look up in time to realise what was happening to her. Before she had a chance to work out what the image meant, the voice began calling to her again.

"Come on Sadie, stop being so stubborn! You know you want to wake up!"

The voice had taken on a teasing tone, making Sadie smile to herself. Wait a second. Smile? But she was frozen in place, floating on air. Or she was. Her body crashed to the ground, juddering her bones. Groaning, Sadie pushed herself to her feet. Sadie stretched her arms and legs and checked her bosy was working as it should. What was going on? The light was pulling her forwards, into the bright whiteness. Digging her heels in, Sadie refused to move,

"Please Sadie. Please wake up. I can't do this without you. "

The pleading tone made Sadie sob, tears falling freely down her face. Wiping them away in confusion, Sadie couldn't work out why she was crying.

Then she remebered.

_"No! No, Fred, don't you dare!" Sadie screamed._

_Fred ran towards her with a handful of ice and snow. he was grinning like a maniac as he dumped it on her. He danced out of her reach and dashed off before Sadie could get him back. Shrieking and dancing on the spot as it slid down her back, Sadie plotted her revenge. _

_"George! Get your sorry arse over here this instant!" Sadie yelled._

_Said red head twin made his way over slowly, enjoying her impatience._

_"What can I do for you, fair damsel?" _

_"Piggypack war!" Sadie announced, then jumped up onto George's back. _

_His breath left him with an audiable 'ooof', but he caught Sadie's legs anyway. George passed Sadie some snow, and she gripped it firmly in her right hand. _

_"Charge!" she shouted, pointing at Fred and Lee with her other hand._

_Seeing what was going on, Lee quickly grabbed some snow and jumped onto Fred's back. Fred and George ran at each other from across the court yard with Lee and Sadie hurling snow at the opposition. Neither twin stopped, and Sadie turned her head to one side as they crashed into each other. _

_The four of them lay there in a tangled pile of limbs for what seemed like ages, laughing so hard they could hardly breath. Then Sadie broke the spell by mushing some snow into Fred's face. She started laughing even more as he pouted at her._

_"Paybacks a bitch." she grinned._

_"What are you doing?" screemed a voice from across the courtyard._

_"Oh god..." Sadie muttered under her breath._

_Some thing that resembled a pink elephant in high heels (again pink) was tottering over to them. Umbridge. Looking furious._

_"Why hello there Proffessor! Isn't it a lovely day today?" Sadie said brightly from her position under George's arm. _

_"Miss Style! What do you think your doing so close to Mr Weasley? Haven't you read Inquisitorial Degree No.72? 'More than 8 inches space between male and female students'!" _

_"Beleive me, I'm not here out of choice. I am so beyond uncomfortable."_

_At this comment George, Fred and Lee started laughing so much George's knee dug into Sadie's side._

_"AWWW! That hurt you idiot!" Sadie hissed at him._

_"Silence!" Umbridge shrieked. _

_Sadie rolled her eyes, but held her tongue at the look George was giving her. _

_"Dentension, all of you, my office, 10 o'clock tonight!" she said, then turned on a ridiculously high heel and click-clacked away. _

As the memory faded, Sadie came back to her senses. She remembered everything, the war against Voldemort, seeing Colin Creevey's lifeless body... And the voice, constantly trying to bring her back, it belonged to George. With a start Sadie realsied the white light was the afterlife, and jumped away from it.

As soon as she was out of it's protective aura, the pain began to fill her again. Gritting her teeth, Sadie ran towards where she'd floated from. As the pain increased, Sadie found she was able to scream. Revelling in this small improvement, Sadie let out all the pain that was occupying her body in one short, sharp sound; she never stopped running though, just kept her focus on seeing a certain red haired prankster again.

She was so close now, that the pain was almost unbearable. Collapsing to her knees, Sadie's fingers raked the ground, trying to find something to tear apart, wanting to inflict pain.

Then George spoke to her one last time, and even through her haze of agony Sadie could make sense of the words:

"I love you. Please, come back to me."

Scrambling to her feet and ignoring the pain which felt like it would rip her to shreds, Sadie ran onwards until she felt a searing pain in her head. Gripping her skull, Sadie let out a blood-curdling scream.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her body shot up. Glancing around her, she recognised the school Hospital wing. And sitting in the chair next to her, holding her hand tightly in his, was the person she wanted to see most. George Weasley.

**A/N: I like this chapter most, it was the easiest to write. I really loved writing the Umbridge scene :D Please tell me your thoughts, good or bad, wether you've reviewed before or not. **

**A big thankyou to lightbabe who reviewed the last chapter and is my most persistent reviewer, you can have three virtul cookies, with chocolate chips. Enjoy ;) **

**Creative Kazi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Sadie and all that jazz...**

Chapter 7:

As George sat there, watching her, he knew he had to say it. He didn't want to, not in front of so many people when she probably couldn't even hear it. But he had to. To wake her up. To keep her alive.

Taking her hand in her and squeezing it, George took a deep breath and said the most important words of his life:

"I love you. Please come back to me."

Suddenly Sadie's body began to shake, and a blood curdling screram ripped from her lungs.

"Madame Pomfrey!" George shouted worridely, gripping Sadie's hand tighter.

Madame Pomfrey glanced over at Sadie and frowned deeply.

"This isn't good, this isn't good." she kept muttering top herself.

Suddenly Sadie's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. She glanced around, fear in her eyes. Then she caught sight of George, and her features melted into a relaxed smile.

"Hey." George said quietly.

"Hey." Sadie replied, her voice croaky.

"I'll leave you two on your own." Madame Pomfrey said with a fond smile.

"What happened to me?" Sadie asked. "The last thing I remember I was with Colin Creevey, he, he was dead, and then everything went black..." she shuddered at the memory.

"Half of the coridoor collapsed Sadie, and you were trapped underneath it. Hannah Abbot came to find me and Lee, and told us what had happened. UI found you buried in rubble, and brought you back here. You looked like death, I was terrified... Madame Pomfrey cast a few spells over you and told me to talk to you to try and bring you back. After a while, you woke up." George smiled widely as he finished.

"Oh." Sadie said quietly.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in there thoughts: Sadie was thinking about what George had told her. It fitted in with her crazy afterlife experience. The feeling of being pinned down must have been when she was trapped under the rubble. She hadn't been able to recall her life becase she'd been hit on the head by the stone from the coridoor, then when she came to her senses would have been after Madame Pomfrey treated her in the Hospital Wing.

Sadie knew she had to say something, tell George how she felt. It didn't matter anymore if he liked her back, she had to tell him. She'd almost died, been centimeters away from the afterlife. If she did perish in this terrible war, she didn't want anything left un-said.

"George, I have something-" Sadie began.

"Sadie, I need to tell you-" George said at the same time.

"You first." Sadie smiled.

"Sadie, I'm not sure how much of what I was saying you heard, but..."

She'd heard everyword. And sadie knew what was coming next. He would break it gently to her, saying he didn't really love her, that he said it to wake her up... A sickening feeling settled in the puit of her stomach and all of a sudden, Sadie didn't want to hear what George had to say anymore. She wanted to hold onto the hope that he'd meant what he said.

"I meant every thing I said. I didn't just say it because I wanted you to wake up. I really, really like you, as more than a friend." George said, his eyes showing depths of emotion Sadie didn't think was possible; happyness, hope, worry, concern, care.

Sadie's heart was beating at a hundred miloes and hour, her breath coming in quick gasps. Was it possible George had really said what she thought he'd just said? There was only one way to find out...

Taking a deep breath and looking into his piercing blue eyes, Sadie said: "I feel the same. Ever since 7th year and that snowball fight where Umbridge caught us 'within 8 inches of another student'. "

Grinning widely, George leant forwards and hugged Sadie tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, loving they seemed to fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Well this is cozy." a voice called out from behind them.

Jumping apart, the pair looked up guiltily to see Hannah and Lee watching them, with matching smirks.

"Urmm, hi, Lee, Hannah..." Sadie stuttered over her words.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Hannah grinned.

"We knew you'd make it." Lee added with a wink.

"Guys, as sweet as this is, there is a war going on. We should probably go and help!" Sadie said, sounding like her old self.

Sadie jumped off the Hospital Wing bed to prove her point, and began to walk in the direction of the exit. When no one followed her, she glanced back and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Sadie, it's just, I don't think you should, urm, fight. A wall collapsed on you. You should stay here and rest." George said gently, not wanting to upset her.

"I did not come all this way for a stupid wall to stop me." Sadie said darkly.

"You can hardly walk!" George protested.

"I can walk just fine, thankyou very much!" she snapped, and walked over to the other end of the ward and back. "See?"

"Sadie, just do it. Please. Stay here, stay safe."

"Not a chance. This war will shape our future, and I have every right to take part."

"She has a point." Lee said quietly.

"Shut up!" George said hotly.

"I'm fighting, end of ." Sadie declared.

She turned around and marxched off, out of the hospital wing. The others stared after her in shock, expecting it to be one of her stubborn stunts, expecting her to come back. It wasn't and she didn't.

"Oh god, she was serious!" Hannah whispered.

The three friends raced out of the hospital wing after Sadie, plunging straight back into the fighting. George soon split off from the others desperate to find Sadie. He would not let anything happen to her. If he had to, he'd stun her an dtake her back to Madame Poimfrey while she was still; unconcious, anything to keep her safe. Hearing an all too familiar scream, George ran faster.

He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop when he saw the sight in front of him. One of the hooded figures had grabbed Sadie and had his wand pressed against her throat.

"Don't move, sunshine, or the girl dies." he sneered, watching George freeze in place.

Another death eater joined them, grinning evily.

"What do we have hear, a little mudblood? We can have some fun with this one can't we?" said the second death eater.

"NO!" George roared.

"Shut it, or we'll kill her right here!" the first death eater warned.

In a flurry of movement, Sadie swung her left leg round and tripped the death eater holding her. The second she had her hands free she hit him with a stunning spell so powerful he was blasted into the wall. George disarmed the second death eater then put the full body bind on him. Racing over to Sadie, he caught her in his arms and held her tight to his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Sadie sobbed, her voice muffled.

"What for?"

"Running off, it was stupid and stubborn. I'm sorry."

George cupped her chin with his hand, and looked into her eyes.

"It dosen't matter anymore. You're safe." He said simply.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Sadie. She saw George move closer to her and angle his head slightly, his lips hovering over hers. Sadie reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, just for a fraction of a second. In that moment, she felt a surge of power go through her body that left her lips tingling. After a second, George kissed her again, but instead of breaking the kiss, they let there lips find there own rythym. Sadie felt a rush of emotions ripple through her, and was slightly worried that she would be perfectly happy to stay like this forever. Eventually, Sadie pulled back and layed her head on George's chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly George pulled her arm up and stared at it. He gapsed quietly when he saw what was engraved there: 'Mudblood filth'. It had been done with dark magic, and though it would fade, it would never disappear completely. Snatching her arm away, Sadie shoved it behind her back.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. They did it to Hermione at Malfoy Manor. It just shows how brave you are."

"I know." Sadie said with a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Suddenly a voice boomed through the stone castle, making Sadie jump:

**"You have fought valiantly. I do not wish to spill anymore magical blood. You have one hour to collect you dead." **

"Come on. We should get to the Great Hall." George said, leading Sadie down the coridoor.

**A/N: I loved writing this, aww young love :) **

**Thanks to lightbabe for your great reviews, please review with your thoughts guys, much loves :D **

**CreativeKazi **

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sadie :

As we entered the Great Hall I knew something was wrong. I felt George's hand around mine tense up, and followed his gaze to the other side of the hall. Crowded around a body were the Weasley family. And that body had flaming red hair. My body went numb as we stepped closer to the dead body of my best friend. George ran forward to Fred's body and clutched it too him, as if being united with his twin would bring him back to life. But we all knew the truth, the truth that left a bitter taste in the back of our mouths and a gaping wound inside our chests. No magic could bring the dead back to life.

My legs were threatening to give up on me, so I slumped down next to Hermione. I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes and I wanted to hold them in, to stay strong; but life had worn me down so when I felt them trickle down my cheeks, it was just like one more battle that I'd lost. Soon the trickle turned into a waterfall that soaked my already ruined clothes, but this was the least of my worries.

It felt as though my heart had been ripped in two, the tare jagged and soar, each breath making it hurt that little but more. It could hardly beleive someone who always seemed so alive could actualy be dead...

After a while, it felt like I was inposing on a family moment, so I stood and left, rubbing furiously at my eyes to rid them of tears. Hermione followed me, clearly feeling out of place as well.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head but offered her a weak smile anyway. Hermione nodded slightly, as if she expected nothing less. Glancing around the Great Hall, I saw lots of scenes similar to the one playing out nearby. Families torn apart, lives ruined forever. I needed air, badly, so I ducked out of the hall and walked down the corridor, escaping to the castle grounds.

Nothing had been left un touched by the battle, even the whomping willow had suffered. It's branches, once defiant and brutal lay detached and dejected at one side of the tree. For some reason this angered me. How dare the death eaters mess with Hogwarts like this? My hands clenched into fists as I lowered myself to the moist grass under what was left of he willow. I knew it wasn't really safe to be out here. Yes, the death eaters had called off the fight for an hour, but I wouldn't put it past them to break their word; but at that moment it didn't matter.

How long I sat there I don't know, lost in the depths of my thoughts. I thought about Fred mostly. I tried to get my head around his death, but it wouldn't compute. It was so much easier to sink into memories of long ago...

_Stumbling over my own feet, I stood quickly, hoping no-one had seen my blunder. Here I was, a muggleborn on her way to her first year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't even get onto the train without falling on my face. Seriously, I must be the most clumsy person in the world! I pulled my suitcase along the coridoor, searching for an empty compartment. Everywhere was filled with groups of girls gossiping and showing off there new wands, and huddles of boys tying to act mature. One boy in particular caught my eye. He had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and a grin to rival most. He was laughing with a shorter boy with black dreadlocks. _

_"See something you like?" A voice called from behind me. _

_I spun round to see the boy from the compartement watching me, that grin of his plastered on his face. He muct have used some advanced type of magic to teleport himself out here. But when I glanced back at the compartement, he was still in there. I looked from the boy in the coridoor to the boy in the compartement, again, and again, my head whipping back and forth. I felt a head ache coming on so stopped. _

_"How?..." I asked finally._

_"Twins." he said simply. "I'm George Weasley, by the way." _

_I was kicking myself for not thinking of such a simple explanation. It was almost like I was on the losing side already, and that annoyed me. I'd always been a competitive person, and it'd always got me into trouble..._

_"Sadie Style. And yes, I did see somthing I liked, that boy with the dreadlocks..." _

_I pushed my way into the compartment and walked straight up to the dreadlock kid. He was a little bit taller than me, so I had to stand on my tip toes to press my lips to his ror the briefest of seconds. It couldn't even be called a kiss it was that short, but it had the desired affect. All three boys were frozen in place. _

_"I'm Lee. Lee Jordan." the dreadlock kid recovered the first. _

_"My name's Sadie. And it's a pleasure." I winked. _

A voice shook me out of my blissful memories:

"Sadie? What are you doing out here?" It was George, but his voice sounded strange.

As he made his way over, I noticed a strange quality in his eyes. They glinted with a new malice that hadn't been there before.

"I was thinking about... things." I said slowly.

I stood and dusted off my ripped jeans.

"Oh really? And what would you be thinking about?" George snapped.

"Fred..." My voice cracked panfully as I said his name.

"You've remembered him now then?"

"What? George? What's wrong?"

"You, that's what! Fred is dead and your run off because you can't deal with it! We're all feeling the pain but you're too selfish to deal with it!" George shouted.

"George! Just calm down. I know you're upset, so am I! But-"

"ITS YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

The words cut through me like daggers, piercing my heart. I tried to shout an angry retort back but the words stalled on my tongue. I stumbled back, my vision blurred with tears.

"I was with you when it happened..."

"Stop, George, please!"

"I should have been with him, and now he's gone forever... It's your fault..." George continued oblivious to me.

With each acusation, the dagger protruding from my heart was pushed in a little deeper. I stepped back and tripped over a tree root. Trust my legendary clumsyness to strike at a moment like this. I scrambled to my feet, and ran...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly, I know I slipped into first person for the previous chaper but it worked much better that way! Sorry for the lack of authors note, disclaimer and all that jazz in the last chapter, I just needed to get it out quickly. I have a terrible ilness at the moment that is making it difficult for me to write. Writers block. I'm really struggling, especially with Stylish Love. I have no motivation to get it finished and I'm losing interest in it. If your reading this then your very lucky becuase I managed to get my sorry ass in gear and upload this! :)**

Chapter 9:

Wandering aimlessly, Sadie tripped up the stone steps leading her towards the castle. Her mind was reeling from what George had said, and she was struggling to deal with the fact he blamed her for her best friends death. She tried telling herself he was consumed with grief, not thinking straight, but the same thought just kept pinging back to the front of her mind: Fred was dead because of her.

Sadie made her way back to the great hall with a heavy heart. It hardly seemed worth fighting now that Fred was gone, but she had to, for Harry, and there hour was almost up. As she stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, Sadie felt like was as old as the enchanted beams that held up the ceiling. She felt like she'd experienced all this world had to offer, and was tired of it's tricks and games.

Everything happened in a flurry then, and before she knew it the survivors of the battle were moving as one force, getting to the edge of the hall. Harry and Voldemort were circling each other, each trying to work out who would make the next move. Then Harry cast his spell, and voldermot countered with the killing curse. As the two balls of glowing light fought for dominance, Sadie could see the strain on Harry's face. Then, with a deafening bang, Harry's glowing orb hit Voldemort in the chest and the dark lord's body slumped to the floor. Dead.

There was a roar of jubilation as the hord of hogwartians rushed forwards to hug, kiss, or just get close to Harry. Sadie pushed her way forwards and hugged Harry quickly.

"Well done." she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks." Harry said, seemingly too preoccupied to notice.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out.

"Look! A Blubbering Humdinger!"

Everyone spun round and 'oohed' and 'ahhed' while trying to find the perviously mentioned mystical beast. Sadie smirked as she saw Harry disappear under his invisibilty cloak. The poor guy just wanted a bit of peace. That was a wish Sadie was sympathetic to. She fought her way out of the crowds and escaped to the empty grounds.

"Sadie?" a voice called to her.

Turning round, Sadie saw the one person she never wanted to see again. George Weasley.

"Yes?" she snapped, her voice laced with malice.

"I suppose I deserve that. George winced at her tone.

"Yep." Sadie popped the 'p'.

"I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated how I treated you. I was upset and angry. I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry, are you? Well. Go tell someone who cares!"

"What do I have to say to make it up to you?"

"There's nothing you can say."

Sadie turned away, feeling the gentle breeze tickle her fiery locks. George stepped closer and brushed her hair behind her ear. In that moment, with that touch, all Sadie's defiance melted away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Me too." Sadie murmered.

George brushed his lips against Sadie's for a second, smiling slightly at having her back. Sadie buried her head into his chest and sighed heavily. It was over. At last. It was over.

**A.N: Sorry this is short, it just felt right to end it here. Thankyou for sticking with me for this one, I've finally finished it! Do you think I should do a epilogue? **

**Massive thanks to Katy Married A Weasley, collizy, lightbabe and FutureRulerOfTheWorld for reviewing, love you all! **

**CreativeKazi **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
